fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Tamsin
Nora Tamsin '''is one of four S-Class mages of Celestial Dawn and is their main tracker due to her heightened senses. Due to usually taking on S-Class jobs or even 100 year jobs, Nora is rarely present at the guild but still maintains a great relationship with her guild mates. Nora is in current competition with Shou Tate for the title of strongest S-Class in the guild, the two having regularly sparred with each other in the past and the present. Personality Similar to her guild master Nora is an extremely flirtatious woman, some of her guild mates even call her attempts at flirting sexual due to the amount of subtle innuendos she teases men with. Cruz has even compared her way of flirting as "pretty carnivorous. It's like she preys on them and the poor bastards just let it happen". Nora says it's all in good fun though as she get a kick out of most men reactions at her suggestive ways, such as leaning her ample chest on a man's shoulder or going so far as to suggest going back to her room for some alone time. Despite that Nora is a generally kind woman mostly content with smiling and just living out the day as she sees fit, usually one day at a time. In the past Nora was an arrogant mage and while still alright to be around, usually bit off more than she could chew which resulted in her slightly altered appearance. Because of her altered appearance Nora tends to become slightly maniac when she lets her magic or emotions run rampant, resulting in a form of berserker rage where she targets just about everything in her line of sight. Though difficult to control, Nora has shown to be able to point that rage at specific individuals, usually an opponent. Appearance Nora is a tall middle aged woman with a dark skin complexion and a near perfect hourglass figure. She has been described by many as gorgeous and has even been approached by Sorcerer Magazine a few times though declined due to being involved in other projects. Her light blue hair, which is cut short and reaching just past her chin, covers up several small horns on her head that are a side-effect of having attempting to '''Take Over '''a creature more powerful than her. The red markings beneath her bright orange eyes are also a side-effect as well as are her sharpened canines, some mistaking her to be Dragon Slayer upon noticing them. Nora's attire outside of jobs usually consists of large sweaters, that easily display her curvaceous figure, cutoff shorts, and a pair of black low high heeled shoes. During missions she wears clothes ranging in the brown field such as a brown form fitting shirt and a pair of simple tan pants with knee high boot. History Nora's past was fairly normal in the sense that nothing traumatizing happened to her. Her parents didn't abandon her or her brother Samuel though the two were typically by themselves due to their parents hectic work schedule. This was typically the time the two siblings studied magic books and the sort away from their parents who preferred for them to go into the business side of the magic world. Around the time Samuel began having difficulty keeping control of Arc of Embodiment, Nora had already become quite skilled with '''Take Over magic having already taken over several creatures and become quite cocky because of it. By the age of 23, Nora finally overstepped her limits when confronting a powerful beast known as the Behemoth King. Though she managed to absorb the beasts soul successfully, Nora lost control during her first transformation into the creature and went on a rampage lasting for 2 and a half months. Nora's rampage came to an end when Samuel confronted her and battled her for an additional 3 days before Nora eventually regained control. After that ordeal, Nora mellowed out and lost her previously gained cocky attitude and adopted a more laid-back and flirtatious personality. She later began working as a for hire hunter for a couple of years before she was approached by Celestial Dawn guild master Darwin Cross to join his guild. She accepted his offer and over the years worked her way up the ranks to become one of the guild's three S-Class mages. Magic & Abilities Great Magical Power: '''Befitting her status as an S-Class mage, Nora has an incredible amount of magic power at her command, enough to accomplish the task of performing '''Combination Magic by herself, a feat not many can replicate. Nora's magic exerts a considerable amount of pressure on her opponents when released in a similar fashion to Gravity Magic. ''' '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to her years of intense training and her previous possession through Take Over, Nora was granted with amazing strength allowing her to easily knock down solid stone walls with a single punch or kick, lift objects many times heavier and larger than her, and overpower some of the most physically fit mages she fights. Nora has blown a steel door off it's hinges with a single punch, the shock-wave from said punch toppling people in the surrounding area. Even when fighting against opponents who magically amplify their natural abilities, Nora's strength is still able to match them as the clash between her and an infamous Dark Mage was said to have shook the very ground beneath them. '''Enhanced Endurance and Durability: '''Nora is more than capable of taking attacks head-on without budging an inch. Low level spells have absolutely no effect on her with Nora being capable of charging through them without worry or dispelling them with her bare hands. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Due to having her body temporarily overpowered by a creature she attempted to '''Take Over in the past, Nora's senses have been heightened beyond that of a normal humans. As such Nora's sense of smell is extremely enhanced to the point where she is able to easily pick out a single person among an entire crowd or locate an enemy through Illusion magic. Her eyesight is also enhanced allowing her to spot minuscule differences in her surroundings and see far ahead of her when out tracking a bounty allowing her to. Take Over '(接収 テイクオーバー ''Teiku Ōbā): Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Nora is exceptionally gifted when it comes to the use of Take Over magic, specializing in the Beast Soul form of the magic like her guild master and has already acquired the forms of formidable and powerful creatures throughout her travels. Though originally having difficulty keeping control of her various forms in the past, which led to an incident where she was briefly overpowered by one of her forms, Nora has since gained considerable control over her Take Over forms. * '''Beast Soul: Behemoth King: '''A large armored creature that closely resembles a dinosaur, the Behemoth King is an incredibly powerful, having been said to rival that of other world renown beasts. Covered in heavy scales, the Behemoth King can withstand and number of blows before any attack breaks through it's armor. Besides it's impressive build, standing at just about 13 feet tall, the Behemoth King is a force to be reckoned with thanks in part to it's ability to generate arcing blasts of pure concussive energy strong enough to topple a building.' * '''Beast Soul: Leviathan:' * Beast Soul: Weretiger: ' 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Nora is an exceptionally skilled mage when it comes to the use of Fire Magic, more so than guild mate Shou Tate, having a natural affinity to the element. Nora's skill with Fire Magic is more than impressive enough to allow her to cancel out certain spells as she puts a considerable amount of power into her fire, usually in the form of streams of fire. The intensity of her flames varies, ranging from just enough to slightly scald a person to being hot enough to easily burn a hole through solid steel in one burst. She is also able to take control of fire she didn't create herself including fire created by other mages and natural fire. This she does by intertwining her magical power with her opponents and then subsequently wresting control of the spell away from them and to her. The weaker the mage, the quicker Nora can gain control of their fire while mages of equal footing to her or stronger can resist this and turn the tactic against her. *'''Hell Prominence (ヘルプロミネンス Heru Purominensu): Nora builds up her magic in the palm of her hands, usually in the form of purple energy. Clasping both hands together, said energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerfully destructive laser-like beam that is capable of creating a chain of explosions throughout a large area. *'Red Star: '''Shrouding her body in flames, Nora unleashes them in the form of an omni-directional wave of flames that is capable of encompassing a wide range. Because the flames are released all at once, Nora takes on the appearance of a red-hot star. *'Scorched Breath: Gathering fire in her lungs, Nora expels a powerful jet of flames from her mouth in a manner similar to that of Slayer mages. While not as powerful as them, Nora is capable of rapid firing the gathered fire in the form of highly explosive pellets. * 'Earth Magic '(土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): When it comes to Earth magic, Nora excels at it just as well as she does at Fire Magic though at a slightly less advanced state due to picking up on the magic a few years after first learning Fire Magic. Things like drastically changing the terrain in a specific area, uprooting the ground beneath an opponent or a building, creating large walls or deep trenches are all within Nora's power and easy for her to do. *'''Rumbling Mt. Fuji (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): The user presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. *'Talus' (崖錐 Gaisui): The user surrounds themselves with several rock pillars, protecting them from incoming attacks. Due to numerous walls being used in this spell, Talus is a more effective way of defensive than Iron Rock Wall and Nora's preferred defensive method. *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): The user creates a number of earth spikes which erupt out of the ground and immobilize their opponent. *'Tectonic Shift: ' *'Quake Smash: '''Channeling Earth Magic into either one or both arms, Nora slams her fist into the ground, completely destroying the surrounding area in front of her. The explosive power of this spell not only translates to destroying the earth but if used on a person or object, the sheer force of it is capable of completely destroying them upon impact. 'Combination Magic (クローニングの魔法 Kurōningu no Mahō): Because of her experience and knowledge Combo Magic.png|Phase 1 Combo Magic1.png|Phase 2 of Fire and Earth Magic, Nora is capable of combining the two magics together by herself albeit with a level of difficulty. By mixing together the powers of fire and earth, Nora is capable of creating spells that have properties similar to lava or magma that are capable of burning through most defenses. Because of the complexity and the amount of magic and time that goes into using Combination spells, Nora very rarely uses these spells despite them being among the strongest in her arsenal except when in a team to cover for the time it takes to weave the spells together. When using Combination Magic, Nora's arms take on a distinct appearance similar to that of cracked earth with lava brimming just beneath the surface, symbolizing the unity of fire and earth. *'''Magma Burst: Slamming her hand to the ground, Nora causes the ground to rapidly super-heat until becoming lava. From there Nora directs the lava stream in the direction of her opponent at a surprising speed. Nora is capable of sending out multiple spouts of lava streams in different locations to converge on one spot for increased intensity and damage. *'Lava Stream: '''Lava spills out of the crevices of Nora's hands before it concentrates into the palm of her hand. Nora then fires the lava as a powerful beam-like attack that is capable of easily burning it's way through even the strongest defenses. *'Volcanic Eruption:' Trivia * Nora's appearance is based off of the character '''Matthew' from the manhua The Magician. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Take Over User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Celestial Dawn